<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>人情恶.玖 by Ysqaninoug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593316">人情恶.玖</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysqaninoug/pseuds/Ysqaninoug'>Ysqaninoug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Everyday - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 蓝忘机 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:02:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysqaninoug/pseuds/Ysqaninoug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lover - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>人情恶.玖</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>此时内室正是一片火热.</p><p>两人自确定关系以来，除了亲亲搂搂就再没什么过分的动作了，云深不知处虽禁淫靡...但今夜夜深人静，正正儿是顶风作案的好时候.</p><p>蓝忘机的双手被红色发带缚住，魏无羡屈膝跪在床榻上，两人的私密处有意无意的摩擦着，他抬手搂住蓝忘机，狠狠的吮吸着.手掌在蓝忘机身上肆意煽风点火，好不快活.</p><p> </p><p>魏无羡磨蹭着褪去自己的衣衫，不知是否是错觉，蓝忘机底下炙热坚硬的那处正在慢慢摩擦着他的，他“嘶”的一声，忽而起了坏主意.</p><p> </p><p>他从蓝忘机身上起身，跪在了他双膝间.脸颊因为情潮而通红，他抬手握住蓝忘机的那处，上下轻轻套弄着，坏笑着说“蓝二公子可曾想过，会与我一起做这事.”</p><p> </p><p>蓝忘机不语，但此刻脸颊已然是通红，他低低地喘息着，看着跪在自己面前人，单色的眼眸忽而被欲色晕染.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>蓝忘机的器物实在太大，因为之前的套弄，蓝忘机的性器已经涨的不行.魏无羡才只微微含住了顶部便已有些吃力，他不甘心的揉了揉蓝忘机沉甸甸的精囊，舌尖轻轻的在马眼处画圈，他来回吞吐着.在感受到男人性器跳动了几下后，慢慢的退出去，只留下龟头在口中.</p><p> </p><p>小巧的舌尖灵活的舔舐着那上面的沟壑，时不时还顽皮的用牙齿轻轻啃咬.</p><p> </p><p>大概如此重复了百来下，蓝忘机狠狠的挺动小腹，在魏无羡口腔里抽插了几下，而魏无羡也顺从地张开嘴，任由男人将精液洒在他的嘴里和脸颊上.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>此刻从蓝忘机的视角望去，魏无羡面色潮红，眼角微含着泪水，浑身赤裸，只发髻还好好的.脸颊和嘴里全是他射出的精液.再往下看.....接下来的场景就让平日里平行端正的蓝二公子更加难以接受了.....</p><p> </p><p>他看见魏无羡吞下了嘴里所有的白浊，接着又用红色的舌尖卷走了嘴边的，抬起眼来直直地和蓝忘机对视，又向前舔了舔男人的大腿内侧——男人的性器又立了起来.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>魏无羡坏笑一声，忽而站起身，背对着坐在蓝忘机腿上，就着方才的白浊，试探性的像自己私密处探进一根手指.</p><p> </p><p>“唔.....啊.....”异物的突然入侵让魏无羡有些不习惯，可他似乎执意要让自己更快地适应，很快又探入了第二根.开始细细抽插起来.</p><p> </p><p>大概是他前戏做的很足，又或者说是他看的春宫画本子太多以至于一举一动颇有门道，在探入第三根手指时，他已经感受不到痛苦，只是扑面而来的快感让他很快射了出来，还带着甜腻的呻吟.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>雪白的臀部在自己炙热处摩擦着，还偶尔有一两下撞击在自己腿根而发出臀波，蓝忘机看着魏无羡在自己面前在私处用手指来回抽插，虽说是背对着，但他几乎也可以想象正面是怎样的大好春色.</p><p> </p><p>“魏婴，解开.”依旧是沉稳的声音，却微微带着些欲色.</p><p> </p><p>“唔...啊....我偏不....”说着加快了手指抽插的速度.</p><p> </p><p>“解开.”</p><p> </p><p>这次却没了回音.只魏无羡时有时无低低的呜咽声回响在漆黑的夜里.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>魏无羡自以为开辟的不错了后，他便停下了手里的动作，扶住蓝忘机的巨物，对准洞口试探性的缓慢往下坐.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>尽管早已做好准备，可蓝忘机的尺寸实在非比寻常，仅仅只吞入顶端，刺痛感便迎面袭来.强行被撑开的微微痛感让魏无羡止住了动作，他难受的扭了扭纤细的腰肢，全然不顾身后蓝忘机此时已经欲火焚身.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“唔...哈啊.....好痛....”魏无羡眼角似乎微微闪着泪光，他撑着腰肢，久久不肯动作.</p><p> </p><p>“魏婴，没事吧？”蓝忘机开口，也带着微微地喘息声——器物被紧紧的洞口夹住的感觉并不好受.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“没....哈啊....唔.....没事.....你...你让我歇歇....歇歇.....啊....”</p><p> </p><p>可不知是腿软还是他故意为之，他竟一下子坐了上去，因着这一杆到底的气势，倒是让两人不由得发出满足的低吼.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>干涩的甬道刹那间便被巨物捅开，魏无羡泪水夺眶而出，他挣扎着扶住蓝忘机的肩膀，学着画本里开始上下蠕动起来.而蓝忘机则险些被这样一撞而全盘交代了出去，他伏在魏无羡耳间，嘻嘻啃咬着他耳边的嫩肉，低沉的声音此刻正带着情欲“魏婴，放松.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“唔...哈啊....你别咬我....啊.....那里.....”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>待到魏无羡放松下来，身后的穴肉将蓝忘机的器物软软的包住，蓝忘机狠狠挺动着腰身，在狭窄的洞穴里横冲直撞.魏无羡才刚缓过气来，险些没被这般横冲直撞直接给交代了出去.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“啊.....哈啊.....蓝....唔.....蓝湛....你大爷的....给我慢....啊....慢点.....”他一边呻吟，一边坐在蓝忘机腿上，将自己的长腿分的更开，原本就修长白皙的双腿在昏暗的光照下显得更加柔嫩而诱人.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>形状精致的性器在身前半硬，许是因为释放过一次，前端正时不时的吐出一些清液，还挂着白浊，随着抽插的动作，还时不时的滴下两滴黏稠的液体来.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>蓝忘机被他吸的极紧，每次抽出都会有一股极强的吸力，似乎是恋恋不舍的不希望他离开片刻.虽说双手被束缚，但幸得蓝忘机自幼习剑，腰身柔韧力本就异于常人.此刻更加用力的顶撞，倒是让身上的魏无羡全身被撞的酸痛得很.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>许是喊得太久，声音有些沙哑了，魏无羡索性没了声，静室刹那间变得安静非常.只偶尔传来蓝忘机隐忍的低吼，和魏无羡似有若无的微微呜咽声.再者，便是两人相撞时的淫荡水声了.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“蓝....蓝湛....唔......”魏无羡摁了摁早已被操得无力的双腿，在蓝湛身上蠕动着，似乎想要面向蓝湛.</p><p> </p><p>“魏婴，别乱动.”蓝忘机用力挺动着腰身，每一下都撞进洞穴最深处，再退出，再进入.来来往往百十来下，两人器物的交合处都被打出了白色的泡沫.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我要换个方向，你先别动，我.....啊.....”所谓是初生牛犊不怕虎，魏无羡的这般行径，倒叫两人都舒服的低吼了几声.细嫩的穴肉紧紧的绞着滚烫的器物，只这一动，倒像是顶到了更深的地方，顶在那软软的炙热小处，魏无羡双腿登时软了上来.让两人的交合更加紧密.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“魏婴，你可还受得住？.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>蓝忘机猩红着双眼，看着挂在自己身上的人.——衣衫半解，玄色的衣衫点缀着丝丝血红色，倒将魏无羡的裸露出的皮肤衬的更为雪白，发髻散落，三千青丝紧紧的伴着汗液贴在身后.脸颊红彤彤的直至耳根子，眼角也带着泪珠，薄唇似是因为情欲的微微张开，银丝自嘴角流出，这副楚楚可怜被欺负惨了的模样，全然没了方才地痞流氓的架势.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我.....我当然....唔啊....可以....咱们......唔啊！...”</p><p> </p><p>蓝忘机这般毫无章法的胡乱顶撞，倒是在云里雾里顶到了魏无羡去肉穴里的那处软软突出的地方，惹得魏无羡连连呻叫，性器前段隐隐有快要泻出的迹象.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“唔.....呜呜呜呜.....我不行了，蓝湛你给我慢点.......你....哈啊....吃什么长大的...怎么力气那么大......我不做了....我....哈啊.....”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>徒劳的挣扎倒是让蓝忘机无意中顶得更深，魏无羡双手紧紧的扣住蓝忘机厚实的肩膀，在白皙的皮肤上生生抓出了几道红痕.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“呜呜.......我不要了....唔....哈啊.....你.....”</p><p> </p><p>胸前的红点被含住，放在嘴里细细啃咬搓捻，舌尖灵活的玩弄着他的最敏感处，身下又是炙热的交合，魏无羡紧紧的抓住蓝忘机的肩膀，生怕一个不小心被震飞了出去.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“唔....哈啊.....啊.....哈啊......”生理盐水不停的洗刷着魏无羡的眼角，发髻早就因为大幅度的动作而松散，胸前的两颗红樱被舔的红红的，仔细看还隐隐泛着水光，他双膝分开跪在两旁，雪白饱满的臀部被这样的冲撞震出一道道诱人的臀波.</p><p> </p><p>只可惜含光君的双手被夷陵老祖缚了去，若是两手自由，又不知是怎样的大好光景了——最起码，这雪白的双臀，可就不仅仅只是被震出臀波这般简单了.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>火热的器物涨的发紫，如同火棍一般强硬的撑开了初经情事的身体，魏无羡此时像是被操的失了魂，任由嘴角的银丝往下落，还不住的摇着头，黑亮的眼眸变得迷茫.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>完全不同于在外人面前气势汹汹令人畏惧的模样，此刻他双眼发红，毛茸茸的脑袋软软的耷拉在蓝忘机肩膀上，活像是被玩得全身上下只剩下男人气味的小奶猫.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在猛烈的撞击下，蓝忘机只觉得怀里人的穴肉内壁忽然紧缩，并一颤一颤的吸着自己的性器，他更加用力的靠着腰身抽插着，在几十来下深顶之后，魏无羡双腿颤抖着，修长白皙的腿缠住了男人精壮的腰肢，又一次射出了白色的液体.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而蓝忘机也将脸埋在魏无羡发丝间，低吼几声，狠狠的抽动了几十来下，释放了自己.</p><p> </p><p>滚烫的精液就这样流淌在魏无羡体内，让刚经历过高潮的他有些禁不住的打了打寒战，直接无力的靠在蓝忘机胸膛上，红着脸喘气，却是连原本准备好的调戏话语都说不出了.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“魏婴，乖.”上头传来蓝忘机情潮后低沉沙哑的嗓音，“把我的手解开.”</p><p> </p><p>“我...呼....偏不...呢....”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“乖，听话.”<br/>
“我得帮你把东西弄出来.”</p><p> </p><p>“蓝湛！你不害臊吗！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>